Alpha Squadron
Alpha Squadron (アルファ戦隊 Arufa sentai) is a squad of powerful Time Patrollers under the command of Tomoma. A small squad, being eight in number, the Alpha Squadron is nevertheless infamous for their immense power,and never give up attitude. They are widely known for achieving success in every mission they have been dispatched on. Typically sent to mission's as a first or final option, most of the time they're mission's are exclusive to their Commander. Biography The Alpha Squadron was formed by Tomoma after he came back from the Tournament of Power series of Parallel Quests. He only ran into problems when his only members were Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno, so he recruited an unlikely ally: the Arcosian King IX. And when Tomoma got word that a young Earthling male with great potential was recruited by Jierra, he had to recruit him before Captain Darhk could recruit him into his Echo Squadron. Tomoma asked Son Gohan to train the young man and after a month of training Bonanon went from a power level of 5 to 12,000. And with Titan satisfied with Bonanon's progress and mission completion ratio, Tomoma found it only fair to give him a rank so Titan granted Bonanon the rank of Cadet Patroller. With other behind the scene's issues Tomoma recruited his friends Rise of Rycon While the entire Squadron don't appear as Switch and Kara have behind-the-scenes jobs, and Bonanon is still a Rookie in his own right. The first time they appear is when Tomoma and IX travel to New Namek with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo to contain Rycon's Destruction and which IX and Piccolo are able to gather the Namekians to a safe house while Tomoma and Vegeta battle Rycon and Broly: Xeno. Their final appearance is when Tomoma and IX drop off the Dragon Team at Capsule Corp. and bid them farewell as they travel back to Age 853. Tournament of Power II Saga Team members Primary members Tomoma (Founder, Commander/Operations Commander) – The main character who is a co-founder of the Alpha Squadron. He is the most powerful member of the team and is often the one who presents the team with the missions. Chronoa (Co-Founder) – The founder of Alpha Squadron's original incarnation the Time Patrol. She also helped Tomoma gather members for his squad. IX (Assistant Commander/Arcosian Liaison) – IX is the Arcosian Liaison and Assistant Commander of Alpha Squadron, he is also Tomoma's second-in-command. IX's spaceship also serves as a base of operations and in the case of Tomoma: a second home. Trunks: Xeno – Trunks is the third-in-command for the Time Patrol and is also a good friend of Tomoma. When asked by Elder Kai why he gave Trunks a high rank, Tomoma said because he can trust him and because he is known for his tactical genius and his impressive swordsmanship skills. Bonanon (Field Combatant/Operations Officer) – While he is a rookie Time Patroller and his from an alternate timeline from the past, Jierra and Tomoma saw his potential and recruited him from the United Systems Military (Earth's Military). Switch (Logistics Commander) – Switch is a friend of Tomoma who isn't very strong but is a great behind-the-scenes individual. Her job is to organize the Squadron's inventory ranging from Battle Armor to the archives. Despite not being a powerful warrior, she occasionally helps if it's needed. Kara (Logistics Officer/Lead Engineer) – Kara is also a friend of Tomoma. She isn't much stronger than Switch but she is very intelligent. Her job is to assist Switch with Logistics and she also is the lead engineer for the Squadron's spaceship Goku: Xeno (Field Combatant/ Instructor) – Goku himself becomes a Time Patroller, gaining a completely new outfit and taking back his Power Pole, now called Goku: Xeno (due to being from a different timeline) He also is Tomoma's master. Vegeta: Xeno (Field Combatant) – Vegeta (called Vegeta: Xeno) also joined, due to him wanting to fight Mira for controlling him. Supporters Dragon Team- The main support group that the Squadron aids during parallel quests. Led by Son Goku and with Vegeta as his second-in-command. Echo Squadron- While they are considered rivals Alpha and Echo Squadron's are the military groups of the Time Patrol who aid each other on occasion. They are led by John Phoenix whom attempted to recruit Bonanon. Dende - Dende is a very trusted ally to the Squadron as he provides the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for them to train in. And he allows them to use Earth's Dragon Balls Goku- Son Goku is one of Tomoma's masters and is a personal friend while he usually only helps if it means he can fight strong opponents he is always ready to help his student. Time Patrol - Time Patrol is the original incarnation that both Tomoma and Bonanon are apart of. They also the Squadron's main source of supplies such food and weaponry Capsule Corp. - Capsule Corp. is the company that supplied the Time Machine for IX's spaceship and is also a source of funding. Fu - Fu is an ally of Tomoma and IX who is a scientist who isn't necessarily good or evil, but occasionally helps them. Fu also once kidnapped Kara and took her to the Prison Planet but she was able to escape with her Teleportation ability Jiren - One of Tomoma's several masters also the strongest mortal in Universe 11. He occasionally helps his student but only if its an absolute emergency (as he wants Tomoma to be able to defeat enemies without his aid). Ranking System There are 11 ranks with 1 being the lowest and 11 being highest. There are two known special ranks Alpha and Omega Ranks These ranks can only be given by Tomoma and or IX due to them being the Commander and Assistant Commander of the Squadron. Higher rank also grants access to the more sensitive files of the Time Patrol such as Project Kikouken, the Demon Realm incident. Team Attacks * Multiple Kamehameha: ** Master-Student Kamehameha (Goku & Tomoma) ** Friend Kamehameha (Tomoma & Bonanon) * Gamma Burst Flash (Tomoma & Vegeta) * Starset Rush (IX & Bonanon) * Maximum Victory (Bonanon & Tomoma) * Death Gun (IX & Tomoma) * Overclocked Flash (Tomoma & Jiren) Category:TitanXLV Category:Military Groups Category:Organizations